The present invention relates to an electrical driving unit having a motor and a control system connected with it.
It is known to equip electrical driving units individually with a control system which normally comprises a microprocessor in order to subject the driving unit to remote control. It is an object of the present invention to simplify such a driving unit with respect to its construction and manufacturing and to therefore produce it at lower cost.
This and other objects are achieved by the present invention which provides an electrical driving unit having a motor and a control system connected with the motor, and electrical and mechanical components, wherein the control system has a carrier which simultaneously forms electrical connections and a carrying structure for the electrical components and the mechanical components coupled to the carrier.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.